


Любовь и эклеры

by Elvira_faery



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Multi, Pancakes, Parody, Ramsay is not his own warning, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvira_faery/pseuds/Elvira_faery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В пекарне «Северные пышки» жизнь бьет ключом, а некоторым достается все больше по голове. Модерн-АУ, где никого не убьют, но некоторых довольно сильно помучают. Пародия, флафф, но в какой-то степени и ангст.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава первая, в которой мы знакомимся с Рамси, а Рамси знакомится с Теоном

**Author's Note:**

> ООС-перевертыш (канонисты, будьте осторожны, если вы не любите пародии!), крэк, стеб. Возможны пасхалки. Возможно, это просто бред! Вдумчивый читатель, знакомый с Анисием Тюльпановым, углядит некие очень прямые параллели и в завязке сюжета, и в слоге. Автор не претендует ни на что, кроме укура, и никого не хотел обидеть. Не вычитано.

...В этот день, как и во все предыдущие, Рамси встал засветло, и успел еще выгладить брату свежую рубашку и приготовить завтрак, как тот любил – во французском стиле. После выпускного любящая семья порадовала Домерика туром по европейским столицам, и даром это не прошло ни для него, ни для некоторых его родственников. Рамси, который после выпускного получил в подарок несколько тумаков от отчима и доброе напутствие от матери («Не проебись, сынок, и держи адрес этого старого козла», сказала та ласково), перед Домериком преклонялся и даже немножечко благоговел. Как выражался отец, Домерик был хрупким и слишком интеллигентным для бытовых сложностей. Рамси иногда закрадывалась мысль, что хрупкость Домерика не пострадала бы, если бы старший братец хоть раз сам сварил себе яйцо или почистил ботинки, но высказывать вслух эту крамолу опасался. Не ровен час, отец мог огорчиться. А ведь Рамси имел счастье проживать в его доме второй месяц, готовить Домерику завтраки, читать сочинения Ницше и всячески расти духовно. 

Перед выходом из дому Рамси заглянул в зеркало и немного поиграл с мыслью надеть шляпу, которую подарила мачеха. Шляпа была очень милая, импонирующе розового цвета. Однажды он так и сделал, и мистер Болтон – отец, – долго объяснял, почему делать этого не надо больше никогда. Жаль – шляпа отбрасывала на лицо видимую тень. А лицом Рамси не вышел, так что тень ему была бы крайне полезна. Взять хотя бы уши – уши торчали нещадно и размера были обидного. Но с головой, на которой они, собственно, и торчали, им было не сравниться. Самокритичность Рамси считал своим плюсом, и первый бы признал, что волосы у него курчавятся, как у хоббита, губы блинами, глазки узкие, нос картошкой, а щеки пухлые и мяконькие. Словом, безрадостная картинка, особенно в юном романтическом возрасте. Поэтому Рамси добровольно исповедовал разумное воздержание. Кто ж захочет встречаться с этаким красавцем. А прозвище «Эклерчик»? Само по себе это было оскорбительно – разве пойдет девушка в кино с парнем, которого зовут, как пирожное. Справедливости ради, девушки с Рамси не сопрягались ни с прозвищем, ни без оного. И все равно обидно было – одним и Париж, и элитный университет, и отличные оценки, и уважение и любовь семьи. А другим – стой да лепи пирожки; и даже не пирожки обидны были, а отсутствие внимания от некой персоны, речь о которой пойдет далее. 

Пекарня «Северные пышки», где Рамси трудился младшим поваренком, располагалась в преотличном месте – в центре Дредфорта, рядом со студенческим городком. Работу Рамси поначалу любил, но знакомство с отцом, доктором наук в седьмом колене, все изменило: оказалось, что важнее всего в жизни всякие глупые вещи, к которым Рамси от природы выказывал печальную неспособность. Например, начитанность – над книгой он довольно быстро засыпал. Или умение культурно вести себя в обществе, не путать пятнадцать дурацких вилочек с таким же количеством ложечек, а попутно с умным видом рассуждать о том, как неизвестный мужик переговорил какого-то другого мужика в научном споре о никому не нужной ерунде. Впрочем, отца Рамси обожал, молчаливо и преданно – тот вызывал у него те чувства, что испытывает маленькая морская свинка, увидевшая зерновой склад: благоговение и восторженный ужас. «Северные пышки» померкли в его глазах, и он обреченно штудировал скучные книги, чтобы «получить профессию» и «стать человеком». 

Между тем, больше всего на свете Рамси обожал делать блинчики (а иногда – маффины). Блинчики выходили замечательные, пышные, а уж если с начинкой – пальчики оближешь. Рамси ими по праву гордился. Приходя поутру, он доставал любимую свою миску с рисунком из летающих коровок, засучивал рукава, отсыпал в мерный стаканчик муки и был абсолютно счастлив. Сэм Тарли, его неизменный напарник и друг, бок о бок трудился над пончиками с сахарной пудрой. Сэм тоже был счастлив – его роман в письмах с Джилли, девушкой из соседней фруктовой лавки, продвигался очень хорошо. Была надежда, что последнее время она даже начала читать его опусы, прежде чем выкинуть.

В день, когда судьба Рамси переменилась самым неожиданным образом, он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке с самого утра. А ведь Сэм предупреждал его не ходить на митинг противников меха, куда затащил брата Домерик. Тот что-то говорил о важности природоохранного дела, да о том, что выкинет мачехину норковую шубу, непременно выкинет, дайте срок. Наглядевшись же на плакаты с ощипанными куриными тушками и ободранными енотами, Рамси захандрил и с тех пор почему-то регулярно видел во сне, как издевается над животными, обстригая их под ноль. Выглядели они, обстриженные начисто, премерзко. Сначала это была безопасная овца, но постепенно перешло к кроликам, а последний раз Рамси привиделся отвратительный лысый еж с фиалковыми глазами. Рамси даже немного похудел от огорчения. Хотя были и светлые моменты: в процессе замешивания теста для блинчиков с яблоками Рамси однажды вспомнил ежа, задрожал и случайно заляпал открытый на середине учебник по микробиологии, чему крайне порадовался. Микробиология предлагала его вниманию какие-то отвратительные вещи, о которых Рамси, будь его воля, запретил бы говорить в приличном обществе. 

– Эклерчик! Обслужи парней, пока я в подсобке, – окликнула его Бриенна Тарт, женщина решительная, современных нравов. «Северными пышками» она заправляла железной рукой, и много раз намекала, что лишь ее доброе сердце не позволяет высказать все, что она на самом деле думает о своих бесценных работничках.

Обладая от природы характером мягким и ласковым, Рамси если чего и не любил, так это бесцеремонной резкости. Не могут оставить в покое занятого важным делом человека, а меж тем блинчики требуют тишины и сосредоточенности... Но не Сэма же отправлять к клиентам, и не Клигана, бывшего спецназовца, а ныне разнорабочего, порывавшегося иногда надевать покупателям на головы их же тарелки. В зал Рамси побрел, из чувства бессмысленного протеста, с руками по локоть в муке, поминая про себя тихим незлым словом братца Домерика, вселенскую несправедливость и противные особенности размножения стволовых клеток. 

Сердито сопя, он оглядел залитое утренним светом помещение и аж зажмурился, а сердце застучало, словно бешеное: за столиком в углу сидел незнакомец, красивый, как ожившая картинка из срамного журнала. Блинчики и даже лысые ежи вылетели у Рамси из головы. На негнущихся ногах он приблизился и посмотрел застенчиво, пытаясь выглядеть представительно и достойно. 

– По пятницам не подаем, – сказало прелестное видение и поправило узкие очочки. – Робб, ты обещал мне приличное кафе, а не резервацию для дебилов. 

– У нас есть замечательные блинчики, – выдохнул Рамси, вытягиваясь во фрунт. 

– Эклерчик, ты их обслужил? – заорала Бриенна из подсобки, и это было совершенно некстати. 

– Ух, ты, – рыжий парень, который сидел рядом с прекрасным незнакомцем, заржал в голос. Рамси он не понравился, вот просто как-то инстинктивно не приглянулся. – А почему не булочка? Почему не хот-дог?

– Брат, ты снова засоряешь свою пятую чакру негативными эманациями, – строго сказал еще один парень из компании. Весь в черном, с черными же волосами, распушенными взорванным одуванчиком, он напоминал грустную кляксу. Лицо его выражало осуждение и вселенскую скорбь. – Про тебя, Грейджой, я молчу. Твои шансы обрести гармонию с внутренним миром равны нулю. 

Прекрасный незнакомец немедленно и подробно дал понять, где именно он видел гармонию, пятую чакру и одуванчикообразного парня, вообще и в частности. Рыжая девица, сидевшая рядом, продемонстрировала говорившему средний палец. 

– Как по мне, на пельмень похож, а вовсе не на эклер, – скептически хмыкнула она. – Джон, не вздумай на него запасть. С Атласом сначала разберись. Хватит уже на всякое чмо бросаться. 

– Не похож на пельмень, не вижу никакого сходства, – заспорил внезапно прекрасный незнакомец. Рамси взглянул на него с робкой благодарностью. – Он же вылитый эклер. Мне нравится! У вас какой чай есть, селянин? 

После слов «мне нравится» Рамси в принципе почти перестал слушать, и просто немного постоял, пялясь умильно на лиловый пиджачок, голубую маечку с зайцем, блестящее украшение на длинной цепочке, тонкие губы, смуглую кожу и прочие достоинства, представлявшиеся его восторженному взгляду. 

– Он заснул, – уверенно сообщил рыжий парень. – Точно вам говорю. 

– Сходим в простое место, говорили они. Будем ближе к народу, говорили они. Я голоден и удручен! 

– Слушай, – рыжий погладил его по плечу, и Рамси сузил глазки, мысленно делая из рыжей сволочи большой блинчик с начинкой. – Но это же круто! Мы ждем чай, как самые обычные лохи... 

– Это если чай тут есть, – логично указала девушка. – Мы пока узнали только про блинчики.

– Я мог бы найти здесь благодарную аудиторию, – встрепенулся темненький. – Я чувствую нужные флюиды. 

– Не знаю, как насчет флюидов, а чай есть, – отмер Рамси, сообразив, что сейчас упустит свое счастье. Слово «флюиды» всколыхнуло в душе что-то нехорошее. 

– Какой? – нетерпеливо спросил невозможный красавец. 

– Просто чай, – удивился Рамси. – В чашках. С цветочками. 

– С цветочками – это круто. Тащи его сюда. И блинчики. 

«А можно я тоже с вами посижу?», мысленно спросил Рамси, а вслух произнес:   
– Еще пончики. Хотите? 

– Ты по-прежнему здесь, – вздохнул рыжий. – Теон, может, ты хочешь пончик? Порадуй человека. 

– Еще слово, и я надену тебе пончик на голову, любезный пролетарий, – сказал означенный Теон, и Рамси почудился в его голосе легкий, незаметный отзвук недовольства. 

Но все это не имело особенного значения. 

«Теон, – думал он, быстро обжаривая блинчики. – Имя рифмуется со словом «слон» или «телефон». 

– Ты знаешь, кто это? – прошептал Сэм, который успел посмотреть на посетителей в щель полуоткрытой двери. – Это же сам Джон Сноу! 

Всякие там джоны сноу Рамси сейчас не очень интересовали. 

– Джон – это кто?

Лицо Сэма озарилось внутренним светом. 

– Замечательный парень! Добрый, отзывчивый. Худой очень, вот такой, – Сэм показал руками предполагаемую ширину Джона, выходило, что парень размером с булочку, что, впрочем, практически соответствовало истине. – Асексуал, – добавил Сэм так гордо, словно это было его, Сэма, личным достижением. – Ведет курс по осознанным сновидениям, интенсив по йоге, медитативные тренинги... Однажды я говорил с ним лично. После лекции. Он сказал, что я уже двинулся! То есть продвинулся. По пути постижения личного Дао. Очень интересно рассказывает про духовную близость без пошлого секса...

Иногда Рамси соображал очень быстро. Например, сейчас он вдруг понял, что Теон – имя рифмуется с «сон» – уйдет и вряд ли захочет прямо сейчас продолжить знакомство. Да и вообще, с чего ему обращать внимание на такую мелкую сошку, как Рамси?.. И не будет Рамси светить не то что пошлый секс, а даже и самая захудалая духовная близость. 

– Слушай... – он попытался преодолеть инстинктивное отвращение здорового человека перед словечками типа «Дао». – Я хочу сходить. На тренинг. А может, даже и на курс. Сдвинемся вместе.


	2. Глава вторая, в которой Рамси стремится навстречу своему счастью, Сэм помогает, Атлас ревнует, а Русе не оставляет надежд сделать из сына человека

Свободным временем Рамси мог распоряжаться по собственному усмотрению и считал это большой удачей. Ну то есть когда он не штудировал умные книжки, не работал, не выслушивал длинные и поучительные истории из жизни Домерика и его друзей, не стирал, не готовил и не пытался зачесать волосы так, чтоб они полностью закрывали уши… вот в эти долгие ча… минуты он был абсолютно свободен, аки птица небесная. 

После встречи с прекрасным незнакомцем Рамси был преисполнен решимости потратить эти краткие мгновения на нужное. То есть — на посещение лекции Джона Сноу «Седьмое Дао Бессознательного». Сэм не объяснил, куда делись остальные шесть Дао, а зря: отец задался тем же вопросом, когда Рамси попросил денег на заветную лекцию. Духовность стоила довольно дорого; очевидно, выход в Астрал требовал немалых вложений.

— Это, конечно, недорого, — начал отец тихим ласковым голосом, не предвещавшим ничего хорошего. Рамси сжался. — Но если мы будем сравнивать не в абсолютных величинах, а в относительных, и возьмем для примера стоимость замечательной книги профессора Пицеля «Малые формы беспозвоночных», которую я как раз планировал приобрести тебе в подарок…

Рамси сник. Отец понес какую-то совсем уже полную чушь о прогрессивной шкале зарплат научных деятелей в разных городах. Постепенно его голос превратился в гудящий шум, Рамси прикрыл глазки, и перед ним возникло, всплыло из черноты, божественно прекрасное лицо Теона Грейджоя. Оно дрейфовало в вакууме, покачиваясь, а потом показало язык. 

Рамси сморгнул видение и уставился на отца преданным взором. 

— Значит, нельзя? — уточнил он осторожно. 

— Можно, — после паузы сказал тот и скривился. — Но я хотел бы, чтоб твое понимание полезности мелких трат стало более прогрессивным. Самоидентификация — достойная цель, однако… 

Рамси снова выпал в подпространство и очнулся, лишь когда под нос ему сунули картинку с расплывчатым пятном, в котором плавали другие пятна поменьше. 

— А кто это у нас тут, а? — спросил отец соблазнительным голосом продавца пылесосов. 

«Ужасная дрянь», сказал бы Рамси, если б не хотел подобраться поближе к мечте. 

— Пятнышко? — вежливо предположил он вместо этого. — Симпатичное?

Повисло тяжелое предгрозовое молчание. 

— Амеба обыкновенная. Или амеба протей, — было очевидно, что отец оскорблен до глубины души. — Рамси Болтон-младший. Ты же прочел книгу, которую я подарил тебе две недели назад? 

— Ш-штудирую, — повторил Рамси словечко, слышанное им от брата. — Да. Каждый день. 

— Этот вид амеб упоминается в предисловии, — сказал отец еще более мрачным голосом. 

Рамси захотелось провалиться сквозь землю от стыда. 

Не прошло, однако, и получаса, как Рамси, снабженный, наконец, деньгами и добрым отцовским напутствием, надел самый свой приличный серый костюм с искрой, кое-как повязал любимый розовый в клубничку галстук и вышел из дома в сиреневые сумерки. 

Сэм ждал его в условленном месте, у автобусной остановки. Однако на средствах передвижения было решено сэкономить, благо город был небольшим. Полчасика пешком — великое ли дело! Опять же, и Сэму, и Рамси физические нагрузки были полезны, как не уставала напоминать мисс Тарт, а ходьба условно к нагрузкам относилась. Вдвоем они пошли по пустынным улочкам студенческого квартала, волнуясь и предвкушая. Ветер гонял осенние листья по мостовой, шаги их отдавались гулким эхом, на небе всходила бледная луна. Словом, пейзаж был самый что ни на есть подходящий для духовного вырастания. Что бы под этим ни подразумевалось. Рамси сладко вздохнул, подставляя лицо лунным лучам.

— Может быть, надо ее пригласить, — сказал Сэм неуверенно, когда они проходили мимо запертой фруктовой лавки. — Может быть, она обрадуется. Знаешь, Джон очень вдохновляюще действует на… — он замялся. — На всех. Или взять ей буклетик… 

— Может быть, ты сначала с ней познакомишься? Узнаешь, что она думает про давание под дых и всякое такое? — осторожно предположил Рамси. Он не любил вмешиваться в чужую личную жизнь, тем более что ни с какой стороны не мог считаться экспертом. Но незнакомую Джилли ему было даже немного жаль.

— Духовное Дао, — поправил его Сэм с видом знатока. — Если я с ней познакомлюсь, я могу ей не понравиться.  
Рамси мысленно признал правоту друга по обоим пунктам. Ведь вот если бы Теон не был знаком с Рамси, он имел бы все шансы его удивить. Например, встретился бы с ним в шикарном ресторане, на Теоне был бы белый… что-то такое, что носит обычно отец на званые приемы… на Рамси… тоже что-то приличное, а не как всегда… и волосы приглажены… и тут Теон сказал бы: «Ты самый лучший», и официант… 

…на этом месте Рамси врезался в фонарный столб, и его полный дум высокий лоб украсился здоровенной шишкой. 

— Ровно на месте третьего глаза, — заметил Сэм с восхищением. — Джону понравится. 

Рамси с трудом сдержался, чтоб не стукнуть о столб и Сэма тоже. 

От волнения Сэм два раза забывал дорогу. В результате, когда они, наконец, добрались до неприметной двери в торце полузаброшенного дома, оттуда доносилось хоровое заунывное пение. Очевидно было, что к началу занятия они опоздали. 

Отвратительно худой и столь же отвратительно красивый парень открыл и посмотрел с опаской. 

— Сэмми? Ты же знаешь, что Джон принимает только тех, кто готов к астральному просвещению? 

— Я могу поручиться за этого человека, — сказал Сэм таким тоном, будто представлял Рамси к ордену. — Он очень интересуется. 

— Я хочу расти, — подтвердил Рамси и с готовностью закивал. — И давать. 

— Куда бы ты там ни рос, не вздумай подкатывать к моему Джонни, а то дам в глаз, — мрачно сказал парень и посторонился. — Вы знаете, куда класть деньги. 

Они вошли в помещение, освещенное множеством чадящих свечек. Пение прервалось, на них с вежливой ненавистью посмотрело несколько десятков человек.

— Всем привет, — Сэм неуверенно помахал пухлой рукой. — Джон! Я так рад тебя… — он замолчал, согнувшись пополам от меткого тычка, которым наградил его красивый парень, проходя мимо. 

Джон Сноу восседал на большой подушке, скрестив конечности, был обнажен до пояса и сложен куда лучше, чем можно было ожидать от человека, полного духовности по самую макушку. Например, Домерик напоминал без одежды очень тощую пиявку. Конечно, сравнения эти Рамси проводил исключительно про себя. Что напоминал сам Рамси без пристойного покрытия в несколько тканевых слоев, лучше было и не вспоминать. 

— Мы уже встречались, — звучно сказал Джон. Кудряшки на его голове тихонько колыхались от сквозняка. — В прошлой жизни. Подойди сюда. Ты, новенький. Садись по правую руку, я чувствую в тебе потребность в глубоком медитативном трансе. 

Спиной чувствуя ревнивый взгляд Сэма, Рамси прошел вперед, послушно сел, старательно перекрутив ноги кренделем, и посмотрел на Джона искательно. 

— Не бойся, — торжественно сказал тот. — Расслабься. Почувствуй свое высшее «Я». Почувствуй потоки энергетического вихря.

Рамси закрыл глаза и проснулся, когда народ начал уже расходиться. В принципе, все прошло неплохо. Давненько Рамси так не высыпался. И снилось приятное: как лепит он гигантский блинчик в форме амебы протей, а отец ласково ему улыбается. 

— Очень хорошо, — сказал Джон, поднимаясь. — И спасибо за пожертвование, Сэм. 

— Если б он не храпел, было бы совсем замечательно, — заметил красивый парень, по-хозяйски кладя голову Джону на плечо. 

— Атлас, это же отличный результат! Полное погружение, — Джон попытался повернуться к нему, и в результате лицо Атласа утонуло в море кудряшек. 

— А Теон Грейджой не придет? — спросил Рамси про важное, пытаясь распутать ноги. Это было непростой задачей.

— Грейджой ко мне не приходит, у него полностью закрыта пятая чакра, — сказал Джон. — Придурок, короче, — добавил он более нормальным голосом. — А тебе зачем? 

Рамси мечтательно улыбнулся: на этот вопрос он мог бы отвечать часами. Начать можно было с разговора под фирменные блинчики с ежевикой и сахарной пудрой, а потом, когда Теон осознает, как же ему повезло, как следует проникнется своим счастьем, перейти к терминальной стадии: прогулке под руку по главной улице… И однажды, волшебным вечером, они столкнутся лбами над книгой по микробиологии…

— Желает обогатить его духовно, — твердо сказал Атлас, который, очевидно, уже поднатаскался в общении с Джоном Сноу. — Закрой рот, новенький, ты меня пугаешь. 

— Телефона не дам, — уточнил Джон. — Грейджой потом меня задолбает. 

Рамси душераздирающе вздохнул. Его готовность обогащать Теона духовно и кормить блинчиками явно рисковала остаться невостребованной. 

— Но ты можешь связаться с ним в Астрале, — задумчиво сказал Джон. 

— А я могу в Астрале ему позвонить? — робко спросил Рамси. 

— Приходи на следующее занятие, научу, как попасть в его сон, — сжалился Джон. 

— А номерочек-то… — проблеял Рамси, но Сэм уже потянул его к выходу. 

Домой Рамси вернулся голодный, в печальном состоянии духа. Утешаясь на кухне палкой колбасы, он не заметил, как хлопнула дверь в глубине дома, и через минуту перед ним предстал братец Домерик в пижаме со слониками. 

— Чая нет? — спросил он, усевшись за стол и отчаянно зевая. — И булочку, пожалуйста. 

В этот момент Рамси не выдержал и вывалил все: и про встречу с прекрасным Грейджоем, и про неудачный сеанс отращивания Дао, и даже про злосчастные свои уши. Под конец он начал всхлипывать, и речь его сделалась совершенно невнятной. Домерик слушал на удивление внимательно, перебил только пару раз — чтобы попросить сахарку и подлить воды. 

— Я знаю Теона Грейджоя, — сказал он, дождавшись, когда Рамси умолк. — Мы вместе ходили в студенческий клуб. Но тебе… — он явно замялся, оглядывая розовый галстучек, уши, губы и прочие богатства братниной внешности. — Раз ты решил бросить вызов обществу и стать частью однополой пары, обрати внимание на этого твоего друга, Сэма. Он достаточно стра… милый. Как раз твой уровень. Опять же, отец может его пожалеть и не убить сразу. 

Рамси сурово покачал головой, давая понять, что жизнь без Теона будет не в жизнь, и на компромиссы он не пойдет. 

— Ладно, — Домерик перешел на заговорщический шепот. — Поможешь мне с одним проектом, а я помогу тебе. Чего ты хочешь от Грейджоя, недоразумение?

Рамси запунцовел. Объяснять было стыдно и сладко. Впрочем, откровенно говоря, мечты Рамси дальше прогулки под ручку не простирались. 

— А если мы ему заплатим... — задумался Домерик. — Не плачь, я пошутил. К сожалению, у папы не хватит на него денег. А если мы его заставим… — тут его глаза хищно засверкали. — Тоже нет? Придется делать из тебя прекрасного принца.


	3. Глава третья, в которой Домерик берется за дело, Рамси проявляет гражданскую активность, а Игритт и Робб начинают что-то подозревать

Жизнь у Рамси теперь пошла совсем другая. Странная, трудная жизнь. 

С самого утра следовало умываться, да не как обычно – побрызгал на физиономию водой, повозил щеткой во рту, да и пошел себе к блинчикам, - а, как говорил Домерик, мно-го-сту-пен-ча-то. Целых три бутылька с разного цвета гадостью теперь принадлежали Рамси с легкой руки его брата, и намазывать их на себя нужно было в особом порядке. Сначала Рамси думал совместить – взял и намазюкался всем одновременно, не спеша почистил зубы, пригладил волосы... тут-то и выяснилось, что странная неведомая фигня (стоившая, по утверждению Домерика, как парочка Рамси) это не просто так, а могут быть от нее и пятна по всей морде, и прыщи на самых интересных и ранее свободных от недостатков (то есть редких, редчайших!) местах, если не смывать с секундомером в руке. Наученный горьким опытом, Рамси вставал пораньше и долго, шевеля пухлыми губами, читал написанную на бумажке тонким домериковым почерком инструкцию. «Нанести легкими, пор-ха-ю-щи-ми движениями... смыть небольшим количеством прохладной воды... втереть в крылья носа...»

С порханием дело обстояло еще хуже, чем с намазюкиванием. Внеся свою лепту в поддержание внешней красоты, Рамси шел летящей походкой на работу. Точнее, шел он, как придется, а на летящей походке настаивал Домерик. Иногда даже проверял, высовываясь из окна и отслеживая, как именно братец переставляет ноги. Раздражало ужасно, но что поделаешь? Ему ведь добра желали. 

***  
А поначалу было интересно. Домерик, страшно оживившись, засверкал глазами и сказал, что займется его, Рамси, выправкой, чтобы, значит, ощущалась грация тигра в прыжке, чтобы всякие там теоны (рифмуется с «попоны») и думать забыли про отказ. Чтобы волосы лежали на плечах черными извивами, а глаза сверкали, будто овсяные хлопья* (Последние пару слов Рамси не очень расслышал, был занят тем, что отодвигался от Домерика вместе со стулом, больно странно тот заулыбался, прямо как папа перед демонстрацией очередной важнейшей амебы). 

Никакой грацией тигра в прыжке, терьера на выгуле или хотя бы полудохлого кролика во время кормежки Рамси сроду не обладал. Словечко «грация» представлялось ему чем-то не совсем приличным, но, возможно, симпатишным, похожим на пирожок. 

\- Надо бы тебя модифицировать, - вкусно выговаривал Домерик, развалившись на диване в гостиной. – Пройдись-ка. 

Рамси послушно ходил взад-вперед, стараясь не задевать сверкающие хрусталем и подсветкой горки с отцовскими коллекциями и гобелены с вышитыми изображениями редких морских беспозвоночных. 

\- Спину, спину назад в верхней ее половине! Бедра подать вперед! Руки сложи за спиной, вроде как занятой и торопливый человек. И теперь – широкий шаг по одной прямой! – командовал Домерик, откровенно наслаждаясь происходящим. – Грация тигра... опять! 

К сожалению, коллекций было ну очень много, а тигровая грация и прочие модные штучки требовали простора. Впрочем, как логично рассудил Домерик, все равно те черепа грызунов были привезены с островов столь малоизвестных, что название их никому ничего не говорило, а значит, есть шанс, что отец их и сам не вспомнит. 

\- Не сутулиться! Представь, что перед тобой стоит этот иди... то есть, Грейджой. Стоит. 

\- Прямо здесь?! – выдыхал Рамси с благоговением. Тело его самостоятельно, без участия мозга принимало позу «крестьянин, молящийся солнцу». 

Домерик бился головой о стену, покрытую обоями в классическом стиле. Солнце, врывающееся в открытые французские окна, золотило наборный паркет, раскиданные по нему осколки черепов редких млекопитающих (возможно, последних своего вида) и покрытый холодным потом высокий лоб Рамси. 

...Им предстоял еще и урок хороших манер. 

***  
Планы Домерика сделать из него какого-то там прекраснутого шпица** казались Рамси, мягко говоря, утопическими (то есть, глупыми). Сам он предпочел бы заполучить Теона в закрытое на ключ помещение хотя бы на полчаса. И чтобы там стояла хорошая плита годной марки, и теста было вдоволь. И никаких окон. Вот тут он бы показал себя, как надо, проявил во всей красе. Некоторые люди, даже сильные, крепкие мужчины, плакали после его вишневых булочек, как дети...

Но – не судьба. Рамси привык слушаться тех, кто умнее его (то есть практически всех окружающих), а значит, что-то он просто недопонимал. Вот еще один день, много – неделя, говорил Домерик, и постепенно внешностью Рамси должен был сравняться с голливудскими героями-любовниками. Ну, или хотя бы перестать пугаться себя в зеркале. 

А когда это случится (очень, очень скоро), Домерик обещал сделать невозможное – устроить им с Теоном встречу тет-а-тет. Правда, идею о замкнутом пространстве кухни воспринял он как-то плоховато и без сочувствия. Оборжал, прямо скажем, насмешливый и жестокий человек. Но обещал, что – в целом, - гарантирует Теона, живого и на расстоянии вытянутой руки, как минимум на несколько минут. Когда-нибудь, если получится. А Рамси больше было и не надо. Мало ли может сделать влюбленный парень, заполучив объект своей страсти в полное распоряжение? У Рамси было множество богатых, растущих прямо под дых идей. Почти все они включали ежевичный джем. 

За такое можно было и пострадать. И речь тут шла вовсе не о жертвах на ниве красоты – утренние пытки, как утверждал брат, были удовольствием, редкой удачей, Рамси выпавшей (когда отец дарил ему многотомник Ницше, то говорил ровно так же). Настоящей же платой была поддержка моральная и, немножечко, гражданская. Всей душой Домерик, ответственный член современного общества, радел за права отщепенцев и маргиналов различной степени противности. О давешнем дохлом еноте Рамси еще не успел забыть, но теперь Домерику пришла в голову идея получше: он планировал защищать права лабораторных животных. Точнее, не то чтобы права – скорее, возможности. И не то чтобы лабораторных – но проживающих на территории колледжа Святого Джоффри в рамках живого уголка. И не то чтобы этих животных было много. Однако права одного определенного животного ущемлялись однозначно. Домерик твердо на этом стоял. 

Рамси было поручено послужить для великого дела. План был очень сложный и многоступенчатый. Для начала он должен был после трудов праведных в «Северных пышках» торчать у ворот на территорию колледжа с подходящим транспарантом. В понятие «подходящий» Домерик включал такие лозунги, как: «Пусть восстанут слизью покрытые», «Свободу узникам южной диктатуры», «Не допустим целибата без письменного согласия!» и «Зима близко, нам ярость, вам пиздец»***. Робкие попытки Рамси немного переработать текст, а лучше – замазать (очень вежливо и аккуратно) красивой белой красочкой, были задушены в зародыше. Домерик посмотрел на него своими невозможными огромными глазами, в которых, как по заказу, заблестели крупные, качественные слезы. 

\- Я не могу спать спокойно, когда невинное животное страдает! – заявил он с придыханием. 

И потом Домерик, конечно, пошел и спокойно уснул в своей одинокой постельке под шелковым балдахином, пока Рамси мерз, ежась от осеннего ветра, и случайные студенты пытались сунуть ему десятку на опохмел. 

***  
Через пару часов, когда улочки университетского городка полностью опустели, Рамси уже планировал было заняться основной своей задачей, но тут перед ним появилось двое очень рыжих людей с противными лицами. Казалось, что они просто ждали подходящего момента, чтобы испортить ему настроение. 

\- Смотри, это тот самый пельмень, - заявила девушка. – Зачем тебе наш осьминог, пельмешек?

\- По-моему, бутербродик...

\- Эклерчик, - автоматически поправил ее Рамси и немедленно густо покраснел. 

Предсказуемо его собеседники заржали в голос. 

\- Осьминог должен быть дик и свободен, - пробормотал Рамси, покачав для авторитетности транспарантом. Сегодня он был радужным и переливчатым. Домерик сам его рисовал светящимися маркерами. Транспарант освещал сизую осеннюю ночь, будто радиоактивная свеча. 

\- Слушай, пельмень, - сказала рыжая Игритт. – Я помню, что твой брат давно хочет выпустить его на свободу... 

Она прищурилась. Рамси напряг свои небогатые умственные ресурсы, дабы не подвести любимого брата. 

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты, - сказал он твердым голосом и попытался включить тигровую грацию и направить ее прямиком на Игритт. 

Кажется, сработало: ее глаза расширились, а потом она отступила назад. 

\- Почему это ты так извиваешься? – спросила рыжая мягким, ласковым тоном. 

\- У меня есть отличный врач, - сказал рыжий ободряюще. Как же Рамси его ненавидел. – Он бесплатно работает в сложных случаях. У тебя же нет страховки? 

\- У него и ботинок-то приличных нет, - сказала девушка. – Ты еще его спроси, почему он не сделал пластику ушей.   
Рамси насупился. Кажется, его не уважали.

\- Я буду стоять здесь, - сказал он твердо. 

\- Но почему? – допытывалась рыжая. – Просто ответь, и мы уйдем. 

«Я хочу украсть вашего осьминога и обменять его на свидание с Теоном», - подумал Рамси, а вслух повторил:

\- Я буду стоять. 

\- Вот он, простой парень, соль земли, - вздохнул рыжий. – Четко и лаконично! Смотри, какие люди пропадают без женской ласки, - он скосил глаза на свою спутницу. 

\- Сдалась мне эта ласка, - внезапно осмелел Рамси. 

\- Ух, - рыжий посмотрел на него с интересом. – Ты больше по осьминогам, а? 

\- Твой друг случайно не с вами? – пробормотал Рамси едва слышно. 

\- Он больше по психиатрам, Робб, - хмыкнула Игритт. – Нас здесь двое, чувак. А ты скольких видишь?.. 

\- Ты запал на Теона? – спросил Робб с совершенно неуместным оживлением. – Правда, что ли? Ну ты это... удачи тебе... черт возьми!   
Рамси терпеливо подождал, пока они прекратят цепляться друг за друга, чтобы не упасть на землю от смеха. 

\- Значит, он не с вами, - уточнил он с упрямством человека, который умеет гнуть свою линию. – Все равно передайте ему привет.

\- Он тебя не помнит, - утешающе сказал рыжий. 

\- Мы тебя тоже не помним, - поддержала его Игритт. - Пойдем, Робб, он может кусаться. Не мерзни, пельмешек! 

И они ушли. Ушли, держась за руки и похихикивая, пока Рамси с огромным осуждением смотрел им в спины и мысленно надевал им на головы блинчики размера "супербольшой". 

Рамси немного еще постоял, помахивая транспарантом и озираясь по сторонам. Мысли его были далеко. Оба этих мерзавца имели возможность регулярно общаться и, возможно, здороваться за руку с прекрасным видением в очках. От несправедливости хотелось плакать. А еще лучше – съесть пару маффинов. 

Часы на городской ратуше пробили два. Рамси аккуратно положил свою ношу надписью вниз на влажную траву и, крадучись, перебежками, двинулся к зданию колледжа. 

Залезть в нужное окно было делом пяти минут. Понять, что осьминогом здесь и не пахнет, заняло примерно секунду. 

Потом вспыхнул свет, и очень симпатичное девичье лицо в обрамлении волос уже печально привычного морковного цвета воззрилось на него с недоумением. 

\- Ты пришел меня похищать? – спросила девица с каким-то нездоровым энтузиазмом. – Меня зовут Санса. 

Ее ярко-розовая ночнушка неуловимо навевала мысли о мачехе. Рамси моргнул и сделал шаг назад.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Обсидиановые осколки  
> ** Prince Charming или «Прекрасный Принц»  
> *** «Нам ярость. Вам пиздец» - лозунг из коллекции альтернативных девизов ПЛИО (отсюда: http://komediante.livejournal.com/28477.html)


End file.
